


counterpart of control

by Runespoor



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon-Typical Science, Captivity, Double Drabble, Gen, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ifalna negotiates with Hojo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	counterpart of control

“You need to let me see my daughter,” Ifalna argues. “Who else will teach her?”

Hojo considers her blankly. Ifalna clamps down on a shudder. Not so long ago, she wore the same white blouse he does, they worked together on a number of projects, and today she’s the project he’s working on. She will never be anything more than an experiment from now on.

“Certainly not,” as though she’s forgotten the first principle of science. “How could I compare Sephiroth’ progress without a control subject?”

She could argue. Hojo exalts Sephiroth as something better than she and Aerith, then equates him with her daughter. Bad science all around.

“Then I will kill myself, and there’ll be no-one to help you understand Jenova.” 

Hojo frowns, no doubt thinking of the dreams Ifalna “deciphers” for him; her lips stretch into a smile. 

“I’ll have the Planet kill Aerith, too.”

Now he stares. “You wouldn’t,” he says, but he’s uncertain. “She’s your best creation.”

“Wouldn’t you get rid of yours, if Project S was a failure?”

Silence hangs between them, until he looks down to his notes.

“I’ll adjust your schedules,” he says, briefly.

She nods, colleague to colleague, as he leaves.


End file.
